It's a miracle !
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Des vacances qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévues. Une nouvelle plutôt surprenante. Klaine fic. Rated M. Mpreg Klaine. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde je vous retrouves aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction. Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir abandonner ma dernière fiction. Mais je n'était pas très inspirer par Crisscolfer. Donc aujourd'hui je commence a écrire une nouvelle fanfiction qui parlera de Klaine.**

 **Chapitre 1**

POV Blaine

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je suis en couple depuis plus de 8 ans avec mon mari Kurt Hummel, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Dalton Académy, il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami, mais Kurt m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, je me suis donc rendu compte quelques semaines plus tard que j'avais moi aussi des sentiments pour lui, je l'ai donc embrassé et nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Je me suis par la suite fait transférer dans son lycée pour être encore plus près de lui. Nos années lycée se sont plutôt bien passer, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais cela nous a rendu encore plus amoureux. Malheureusement Kurt a été diplômé et il est parti à New York. Et c'est la que j'ai commis une grave erreur. Je me sentais très seul au lycée, je recevais des messages de ce Eli, un garçon qui me parlait souvent sur Facebook et me faisait des avances et un soir j'ai succombé et je suis aller chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas cacher ça à Kurt, j'ai donc décidé de lui avouer ma faute même si je savais que cela nous conduirait à une rupture. Mais bien vite nous nous sommes reparlés. Nous avons connu deux séparations dans notre vie mais tout c'est toujours bien terminée. Quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble après la seconde rupture nous nous sommes mariés aux côtés de Britanny et Santana. Maintenant cela fait 5 ans que nous sommes mariés et que notre vie est parfaite. Je compose mes chansons et je les interprète et Kurt joue dans des pièces sur Broadway.

Je me réveille au son du réveil et je vois que Kurt n'est pas réveiller je décide donc de le faire moi même.

"Mon ange il est l'heure de se réveiller" lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

J'entend mon mari grogner et marmonner dans son sommeil.

"Il est trop tôt! J'veux dormir"

Je sourit, Kurt est adorable au réveil.

"Allez Kurt j'ai une surprise pour toi" lui annonçais-je

"Humm... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" me demande t-il.

"Je nous ai loué une maison au bord de la mer, on part en vacances!" m'exclamais-je.

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclame Kurt en se levant en vitesse du lit. "On part quand ?"

"Dans une semaine." lui répondit-je.

"Oh Blaine merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, je t'aime" me dit-il avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres et de m'embrasser tendrement.

"On en a tout les deux besoin"

Je sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit notre baiser, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvres et laisse ma langue se diriger vers la sienne. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le fait basculer lentement en arrière sans pour autant rompre le baiser, je commence à avoir chaud et mon boxer commence à me serrer, Kurt doit le sentir car il se frotte contre moi. J'abandonne ses lèvres et aventure les miennes dans son cou, lui déposant des baisers mouillés, je suce la peau sensible de son cou et il se arque sous moi. Je passe ma main sur son torse nu -Kurt dort en boxer, tout comme moi- je descends de plus en plus ma main pour finalement prendre le sexe de mon chéri dans ma main, je l'entend gémir au dessous de moi et cela m'excite encore plus, si c'est possible. Je retire ma main de son boxer et joue avec la ceinture de son sous-vêtements.

"Blaine... enlèves le moi... s'il te plaît" me supplie Kurt.

J'obéis et lui retire son boxer. Je retourne m'occuper de ses lèvres, je passe ma langue sur le contour de celles-ci.

"Touches moi Blaine, s'il te plaît" soupire Kurt contre mes lèvres.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois profondément tout en descendant ma main vers sa verge gonflée de désir. Je passe mon pouce sur le gland, puis la prend entièrement dans ma main en commençant à effectuer de longs et lents vas et viens. Il grogne contre mes lèvres donc je décide d'augmenter la vitesse de mes mouvements. Je sens la main de Kurt passer dans mon dos et cela me procure des frissons incontrôlables. Tout d'un coup, Kurt renverse la situation, je me retrouve donc allongé sur notre lit. Kurt est plus qu'excité, il m'arrache presque mon boxer, avant de le jeter dans la pièce et de prendre mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, le bout de ma verge touchant le fond de sa gorge, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Kurt a l'habitude de lécher toute ma longueur avant de me prendre en bouche, il est vraiment excité. Je renverse a nouveau la situation et il se retrouve de nouveau allongé sur le lit. Je tend mon bras vers la table de nuit et en sort une bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié remplie -on s'en sert régulièrement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire- je l'ouvre et je m'enduis trois de mes doigts de liquide. Kurt est plus qu'impatient, il a déjà écarté ses jambes au maximum.

"Tu vas me tuer Kurt, putain" soufflais-je.

Kurt ne me répond pas, il se mordille simplement sa lèvre inférieure pour m'allumer encore plus. Je dirige vers son entrée et entre un premier doigt en lui pour vite en rajouter un deuxième, je fais des mouvements de ciseaux afin le préparer le mieux possible, nous le faisons souvent mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais lui ne semble pas être de cet avis quand il m'ordonne de le prendre, là, maintenant. Je ne peux résister, je reprends la bouteille de lubrifiant et j'enduis mon sexe du liquide. Je prends les jambes de Kurt et les pose sur ses épaules puis entre petit à petit en lui, je l'entend gémir et je commence donc mes vas et viens.

"Blaine arrêtes toi!" lance Kurt.

Je ne comprend pas sur le coup, puis il me pousse contre la matelas. Il chevauche mes jambes et aligne mon sexe contre son entrée. Il plonge entièrement sur mon sexe, il commence des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, je l'entend crier de plaisir :

"Han ! Oui ! OUI ! BLAINE !

Je comprend que je venais de touché sa prostate, nous nous concentrons sur nos mouvements, je pousse vers le haut quand il descend sur ma verge et il cri de plaisir, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité, il me chevauche avec force et j'adore ça, je sens mes testicules se contracter et je jouis en lui dans un cri profond pendant que Kurt fait de même, recouvrant mon torse de sa semence. Il s'écroule sur moi, épuisé.

"Une petite douche mon amour ?" demandais-je.

"Un bain ?" propose Kurt.

"Va pour un bain alors"

Je souris et me retire avec précaution de lui, je le déplace sur un côté du lit, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour préparer le bain. J'ouvre les robinets et attendis que la baignoire se remplisse d'eau. Quand cela fut fait, je ferme les robinets et prend un carré de bain moussant et le jette dans la baignoire avant d'aller retrouver mon mari dans notre chambre.

"Mon cœur ?"

Il ne me répond pas.

"Tu dors ?" demandais-je.

"Non, je reprends mes esprits" me répondit-il en rigolant.

"Le bain est prêt, tu viens ?"

Il se lève et on se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je rentre en premier dans le bain et lui fait signe de s'allonger contre moi. Il sourit et entre à son tour dans la baignoire. Il se penche en arrière pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour lui déposer de nombreux baisers dans son cou, il soupire de bien-être.

"Je t'aime" me dit-il.

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange"

"Je suis vraiment content qu'on parte en vacances, merci encore" dit-il en me souriant amoureusement.

"C'est normal, tu as l'air exténué de tes journées de travail"

Il tourne la tête et m'embrasse tendrement.

"Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Blaine"

Je sent une petite larme rouler sur ma joue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ?" me demande Kurt.

"Je suis tellement heureux avec toi"

Kurt m'embrasse encore une fois.

"Moi aussi Blaine, moi aussi je suis heureux à tes côtés."


	2. Chapitre 2

Après ce petit moment de détente dans la baignoire, Kurt et moi nous essuyons avant d'aller nous changer , je m'habille simplement avec un polo rouge et un jean alors que Kurt opte pour une chemise à carreaux bleu et un de ses jeans affreusement moulant, qui sculpte _magnifiquement bien_ son fessier. Puis nous nous dirigeons dans la cuisine pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Pendant tout le repas Kurt n'arrête pas de me lancer de petits regards amoureux et je trouve ça adorable. Je le vois prendre une crêpe dans l'assiette qui se trouve au milieu de la table et étaler de la pâte à tartiner dessus. Il l'enroule et la dirige vers sa bouche pour mordre dedans. Du chocolat coule de sa crêpe pour atterrir sur son menton. Je me léche les lèvres avant de lui dire:

"Tu as du chocolat sur le menton"

Il me sourit et saisit la serviette à côté de lui pour s'essuyer mais je l'arrêta dans son geste en le prenant par le bras.

"Je vais le faire" lui chuchotais-je.

Kurt laisse échapper un gémissement mais ne refuse pas. Je me penche par dessus la table et lèche doucement son menton. Je monte à quatre pattes sur la table ce qui le surprend puis je descend mes lèvres dans son cou, je trace un long chemin avec ma langue, partant de son oreille pour arriver à sa clavicule, il gémit.

"On retournes dans la chambre ?" lui demandais-je, ma voix devenant rauque.

"Ce serait avec plaisir mais on a de la visite aujourd'hui, tu as oublié?" me répondit-il avant de se séparer de moi.

Je gémis de frustration et descendis de la table pour retourner m'asseoir sur ma chaise.

Kurt rit en voyant mon air frustré, je m'apprête à répliquer quand on frappe à la porte.

Je me lève de ma chaise et va ouvrir la porte. Je vois Carole et Burt.

"Bonjour Carole, bonjour Burt, vous allez bien ?" demandais-je.

"Oui merci Blaine." répondirent-ils en me souriant.

"Papa ! Carole ! Vous m'avez tellement manqués." s'exclame Kurt en se jetant dans les bras de son père puis dans ceux de Carole.

"J'espère bien." Rigole Burt.

"Venez on va s'installer dans le salon." dit Kurt.

Nous nous asseyons tous sur le canapé et commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Quand Burt demande:

"Alors les garçons vous avez des projets pour les vacances ?"

"Oui je nous ai réserver une location près de la mer en Californie" expliquais-je.

"Surprise de Blaine" rajoute Kurt en me regardant amoureusement. Il se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris.

"Et vous partez quand ?" demande Burt.

"On part dans six jours, c'est à dire samedi." répondais-je.

Burt acquiesce.

"Kurt en a vraiment besoin," continuais-je," il était constamment fatigué en rentrant des répétitions et on avait pratiquement plus de vie de couple."

Kurt me fait une petit moue désolée, ce qui me fait sourire, je lui dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Merci mon cœur" me dit Kurt.

"C'est rien mon mon amour, je ferais tout pour toi."

Je vois que Burt et Carole sourient. Kurt m'embrasse tendrement mais je le repousse doucement.

"Kurt, tes parents sont là" lui dit-je en rougissant.

"C'est pas comme si nous vous avions jamais vu vous embrassez" rit Burt.

Je rougis encore plus.

Je change de conversation, ne voulant pas être encore plus gêné.

Bien vite l'heure de déjeuner arrive, je laisse Burt et Carole en compagnie de Kurt et me dirige vers la cuisine pour nous préparer à manger. Je prépare une paella, quand cela fut près je retourne dans le salon et annonça à tout le monde que le repas était prêt. Nous allons tous nous asseoir et je sers nos invités puis Kurt, qui m'offre un petit baiser quand je remplis son assiette. Je me sers et m'assois à la table, aux côtés de Kurt.

"Bonne appétit" sourit Burt.

"Je vous préviens je ne suis pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde. J'espère que ça sera mangeable" rigolais-je.

"Oh arrête Blaine" rigole Kurt "Tu cuisines très bien"

Il me sourit et se penche encore une fois vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

"Mmmh... Blaine c'est délicieux" me complimente Carole.

"Tu nous avais cachés tes talents de cuisinier Blaine" rigole Burt.

"Tu vois mon amour je te l'avais dit. Tu cuisines très bien."

Je lui sourit et nous mangeons tout en discutant de nos pièces à Broadway.

"Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire cette après midi, les garçons ?" demande Carole.

"Rachel et Jesse doivent venir nous voir normalement" répondit Kurt.

"Oh nous allons rester alors" sourit Burt, "ça ne vous déranges pas ?" demande t-il.

"Non bien sur que non, au contraire, on est content que vous soyez là" répondais-je.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard on frappe à la porte. Kurt se lève pour aller ouvrir.

"Hey, salut les amoureux"dit Kurt.

"Salut Kurt, salut Blaine, oh Burt, Carole, quelle surprise !" s'exclame Rachel.

Elle nous prend chacun dans ses bras un par un.

Jesse entre à son tour dans notre maison et il me donne une poignée de main.

Nous retournons tous nous asseoir.

"Rachel" s'exclame Kurt. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Blaine à fait pour moi !"

Rachel lui sourit et elle se met à réfléchir.

"Il n'a pas pu te demander en mariage, puisque vous êtes déjà mariés...ha je sais vous allez adopter un enfant !" s'exclame Rachel.

"Euh...non Rachel"

Je décèle un pointe de tristesse quand je l'entende répondre.

"Eh bien... je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?" demande t-elle en me regardant.

"Il a loué une maison tout près de la plage en Californie !" s'exclame t-il.

"Oh mais c'est génial" s'exclame t-elle.

"Kurt, faut que je te dise un truc" avouais-je.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Blaine ?" demande Kurt, un air paniqué sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas loué la maison..." commençais-je avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

"Alors tu m'as menti ?" demande t-il des larmes menaçant de se former dans ses yeux.

"Je ne l'ai pas loué, je l'ai acheté"

"Oh mon dieu Blaine tu m'as fait peur! Mais ça à dut de coûter affreusement cher !"

"J'ai de l'argent Kurt! Nous avons de l'argent! Et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux"

"Oh mon amour tu es tellement parfait. Mais Blaine on a déjà une maison, tu veux qu'on déménage ?"me demande t-il.

"Non, je me disais qu'elle pourrait nous servir comme maison de vacances"

"C'est une très bonne idée Blaine" dit Carole.

"Carole à raison, vous pourrez changer d'air" continue Burt.

"C'est très romantique Blaine" sourit Rachel.

Je souris et je sent Kurt entourer ses bras autour de ma taille, il me fait pivoter vers lui et dépose encore une fois ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je me laisse aller et réponde au baiser de mon mari. Quand nous nous séparons, nous voyons que tout le monde parle ensemble. Ils veulent sûrement nous laisser un minimum d'intimité.

"Je t'aime tellement Blaine, si tu savais" soupire Kurt contre mes lèvres.

"Je sais Kurt, et je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur"

Je vois du coin de l'œil Burt, Carole, Rachel et Jesse se lever.

"Où est-ce que vous allez ?" demandais-je.

"Oh Burt et Carole viennent chez nous, vous avez l'air d'être très émus et on veux vous laisser un peu d'intimité" me répond Rachel, en nous adressant un clin d'œil.

"D'accord... Mais papa ?" demande Kurt.

"Oui fiston ?" répond son père.

"Vous reviendrez nous voir avant de partir ?" demande t-il.

"Bien sur, fiston" sourit l'adulte.

Ils partent. Quand la porte se referme, Kurt retourne son attention vers moi.

Je ne lui répond pas à la place je l'embrasse langoureusement et le pousse dans le canapé. Nos mains deviennent de plus en plus voyageuses. Je sens la main de Kurt se balader sur mon torse, il commence à me déboutonner ma chemise. Nous nous laissons emporter par le désir et nous faisons l'amour sur notre canapé.

* * *

Burt et Carole reviennent nous voir vers 18h30 pour nous dire au revoir, Kurt insiste pour les accompagner à l'aéroport. Burt finit par céder et nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers l'aéroport. Leur vols fut annoncé, ils nous enlacèrent chacun leur tour, puis ils partent en direction de leur salle d'embarquement.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**P.O.V Kurt**

Il est 19h15 quand nous rentrons chez nous, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir revu mes parents, oui je considère Carole comme ma mère, ils m'ont vraiment manqué, cela fait presque 2 mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Quand Blaine et moi sommes rentrés chez nous, je lui dit :

"Mon amour habille toi chic, je t'ai préparer une surprise."

"C'est la semaine des surprises", dit-il en rigolant avant de se diriger vers notre chambre.

Je le suit et je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

"Mon cœur tu es magnifique !" me dit Blaine quand je sort de la salle de bain.

"Merci mon amour toi aussi tu es très élégant toi aussi." lui répondais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il me sourit amoureusement.

"Alors, c'est quoi ma surprise ?" me demande t-il tel un enfant de 5 ans.

"Blaine c'est une surprise, je ne te le dirais pas" lui répondais-je en riant.

Il fait une moue boudeuse, aussi adorable que ridicule.

"Allez, Blaine on y va," soupirais-je.

Blaine me suit toujours en boudant. Nous quittons la maison, je ferme la porte à clé avant de me diriger près de Blaine, qui était déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Je sort un foulard de ma veste et le montre à Blaine.

"Non, tu vas quand même pas me bander les yeux ?" demande t-il.

"Et si, comme ça tu ne saura pas du tout ou nous allons" rigolais-je.

Il fait a nouveau une moue boudeuse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"On dirait un bébé, Blaine" m'esclaffais-je.

Il rit à son tour.

"Bon, allez on y va" dis-je avant de démarrer le moteur de la voiture.

Je me met en route et me dirige vers le "Gramercy Tavern" un des meilleurs restaurants de New York.

"On va dans un restaurant je suppose ? me demande Blaine.

"Oui, Blaine mais après on ira faire autre chose"

"Humm, ça, ça me plaît" répond Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Blaine" soupirais-je.

Je l'entend bougonner et je souris, Blaine peut vraiment se comporter comme un enfant parfois.

Nous arrivons au restaurant je me gare sur le parking.

"C'est bon Blaine, nous sommes arrivés".

Il s'apprête à enlever son bandeau quand je le rappelle à l'ordre.

"Non Blaine, tu enlèvera le bandeau seulement quand je te le dirais"

Je l'entend soupirer, je sort de la voiture et je vais ouvrir la porte côté passager pour aider Blaine à descendre.

"A trois tu pourras enlever ton bandeau mon cœur, un... deux...trois"

Je vois Blaine arracher rapidement le bandeau et me le jeter. Je le récupère et le met dans ma poche.

"Attends Kurt tu rigoles ! C'est un des meilleurs restaurant de New York!" s'exclame t-il.

"Et oui, surprise Blaine !"

"Mon dieu Kurt, je t'aime"

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je le repousse ne voulant pas recevoir de regards haineux de certaines personnes. Nous rentrons dans le restaurant. Je vis la mâchoire de Blaine se décrochée.

"Woah, c'est magnifique" dit-il en examinant le restaurant.

Nous nous dirigons vers l'accueil, la réceptionniste me sourit.

"Bonjour messieurs, vous avez réservés ?" demande t-elle.

"Oui, j'ai réservé au nom de Hummel-Anderson."

Je vois que Blaine me regarde avec fierté.

"Ah oui en en effet" sourit-elle. "Venez je vais vous installer"

Elle nous emmène vers le fond du restaurant, la table est illuminés par de magnifiques bougies.

"Nous viendrons prendre votre commande dans quelques instants messieurs" dit-elle, elle nous donne le menu avant de s'en aller.

"Kurt c'est vraiment magnifique, merci" me dit-il.

"Rien n'est trop beau pour mon magnifique mari" lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

"Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi" dit-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Moi aussi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes"

Je lui prit la main et la lui caresse avec mon pouce.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon amour?" lui demandais-je.

"Je prendrais bien des coquilles St Jacques" me répondit-il.

"Oh oui moi aussi et en dessert ?" lui demandais-je.

"Toi, me répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres je retint mon grognement et reprit mon sérieux.

"Quand nous serons rentrés, Blaine, mais maintenant qu'est ce que tu veux."

"Je vais prendre une tarte tattin alors."

"D'accord et moi je vais prendre une mousse au chocolat"

Un serveur arrive:

"Alors messieurs vous avez choisi? " demande t-il poliment.

"Alors on va prendre tous les deux des coquilles St Jacques et pour le dessert je vais prendre une mousse au chocolat"

"Et moi je vais prendre une part de tarte tattin, s'il vous plait"

"D'accord c'est noté, messieurs, vous serez servis dans les dix prochaines minutes.

5 minutes plus tard, nous sommes servis

"Merci" répondirent poliment les deux amoureux.

"Bon appétit messieurs" dit le serveur avant de partir.

"Bon appétit mon amour" me dit Blaine.

"Bon appétit mon cœur" répondais-je.

Nous dégustons nos coquilles St Jacques tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire après manger" me demande Blaine.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions aller au cinéma, ils repassent "The Notebook", ça te dis ?" demandais-je.

"Oh, ouais super" sourit Blaine.

"Tu es adorable"

Ayant finit nos repas, j'appelle un serveur pour payer l'addition. Mais je doit faire face à Blaine qui veut absolument payé.

"Non, Kurt je paye" me dit-il.

"Blaine c'était ma surprise, c'est moi qui paye point."

Il fait encore une fois sa moue boudeuse mais cela ne marche plus sur moi. Il grogne quand il me vit payer l'addition.

"Blaine tu payeras le cinéma, d'accord ?" lui dis-je.

"Mais Kurt le cinéma est beaucoup moins cher que le restaurant" bouda t-il.

"Blaine, tu nous a acheté une maison de vacances, t'as déjà beaucoup dépensé" lui souriais-je.

"Bon, d'accord, je payerais le cinéma" renonce t-il.

Nous décidons de partir du restaurant et nous nous dirigeons vers le cinéma le plus prêt.

Blaine paya les places et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, nous décidons de nous asseoir dans le fond de la salle.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, en attendant que le film commence nous nous embrassons, Blaine rompt le baiser et plonge sa tête dans mon cou, déposant des baisers mouillés dessus. Heureusement que la salle était presque vide.

Le film commence, Blaine dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je t'aime" lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille avant de me taire pour pouvoir apprécier le film.

"Je t'aime aussi" me murmura t-il.

 **P.O.V Blaine**

Ce film est juste magnifique, Kurt et moi l'avons déjà vu, mais on ne s'en lasse jamais. Je sent Kurt me déposer des baisers dans mes boucles, ce qui est très agréable, je l'aime tellement mon mari.

Le film se finit, Kurt me dépose un dernier baiser sur mes boucles avant de se lever, il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Nous sortons de la salle main dans la main du cinéma. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture et nous retournons chez nous.

Je suis fatigué, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'endormir. Je rêve de Kurt et moi, et d'un bébé, _notre_ bébé, dans mon rêve Kurt tenait notre enfant dans ses bras et le berçait en me souriant.

Je sent Kurt me secouer dans mon sommeil.

"Blaine mon amour réveilles toi on est à la maison" entendais-je.

Je papillonne des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir définitivement, je rencontre les magnifiques yeux bleus de mon mari, il me sourit.

"Allez on sort de là, tu as l'air d'être fatigué, un lit serait plus confortable, tu ne penses pas ?" me demande t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Je hoche la tête et j'ouvre ma porte pour sortir du véhicule. Kurt sort à son tour et me rejoins il me prit la main, il me la lâcha pour sortir sa clé de sa poche et pour ouvrir la porte, puis la refermer derrière nous, dès qu'il eut fait ça, il me reprit la main, et nous montons à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre. Nous sommes très fatigués donc nous sommes aller nous brosser les dents et nous nous sommes directement couché, épuisés par notre journée. Je sens le bras de Kurt se poser sur ma taille, puis quelques secondes plus tard je sens ses lèvres douces et légèrement humides déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

"Bonne nuit mon amour, dors bien" me dit-il.

"Bonne nuit" je répondis avec un sourire.

Nous nous endormons paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**P.O.V Kurt**

Le reste de la semaine passa plus ou moins bien, nous sommes restés tous les deux à la maison, on se câline, on s'embrasse et plus (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) nous nous reposons au maximum pour être en forme pour le long trajet en avion que nous allons faire.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi et c'es l'heure de partir pour aller prendre notre avion. Rachel et Jesse avait insisté pour nous accompagner pour pouvoir nous dire au revoir. Blaine et moi avions acceptés, cela nous fais plaisir. On frappa à la porte.

"Vas ouvrir mon amour je m'occupe de descendre les valises" me dit Blaine.

"D'accord" je lui répond simplement et je vais rapidement ouvrir la porte.

"Hey ! Ça va ?" leur demandais-je.

"Ça va très bien et toi prêt pour tes vacances avec ton chéri ?" me demande Rachel.

"Ouais, je suis tellement excité de quitter New York."

Blaine apparaît avec plusieurs grosse valise.

"Oh Blaine tu veux que je t'aide ?" demande Jesse à Blaine.

"Ouais ça serait sympa."

Jesse aide Blaine à déposer les valises dans la voiture et nous partons tous vers l'aéroport, Blaine qui conduit, moi au siège passager et Rachel et Jesse à l'arrière puisqu'ils étaient venus à pied, ils n'habitaient qu'a quelques pâtés de maisons de chez nous.

En moins de 30 minutes nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, nous sortons toutes nos valises et nous les déposons sur le sol.

"Rachel, j'aurais un service à te demander"

"Bien sur Kurt, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"me demande t-elle.

"Oh ce n'est pas grand chose, je me demandais si tu pouvais ramener notre voiture chez nous et la mettre dans le garage ?"

"Ouais, d'accord pas de problème" sourit-elle.

Je lui donne les clés de la voiture et la télécommande du garage puis nous allons enregistrer nos bagages.

Le nom de notre vol résonna dans les hauts parleur, je pris Rachel et Jesse dans mes bras, Blaine fait de même et nous partons dans la zone d'embarquement. 10 minutes plus tard, nous rentrons enfin dans l'avion et nous allons nous asseoir dans nos siège respectif. Je ne me vraiment sentais pas bien.

"Ça va Kurt ?" me demande Blaine.

"Oui pourquoi ?" mentais-je.

"Je ne sais pas, tu es tout pâle."

"Je suis juste fatigué, Blaine." _Je ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive._

"Moi aussi, bébé, mais on a 6 heures de vol, on peut dormir"

L'avion décolle et je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je me sens basculer dans le sommeil.

 **P.O.V Blaine**

Kurt n'a pas l'air d'être en pleine forme, je me demande ce qu'il a, d'après lui c'est la fatigue. C'est peut être ça je ne sais vraiment pas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas quelque chose de grave, ça serait dommage qu'il soit malade pendant nos vacances.

Je le sens poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le vis rapidement s'endormir, moi aussi je suis fatigué, je pose ma tête contre la sienne et je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Je fus réveiller par une douce voix féminine. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je vis une hôtesse avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

"Vous désirez manger quelque chose, monsieur ?" demande t-elle.

"Non merci, je prendrais juste de l'eau." répondis-je.

"D'accord" Elle remplit un verre d'eau* et me le tendit.

"Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un pour mon mari, on ne sait jamais, il aura peut-être soif quand il se réveillera." demandais-je.

"Oui bien sur" sourit l'hôtesse, elle remplit un second verre d'eau et me le donna, je le posa sur la plaquette devant moi.

"Combien de temps reste t-il avant d'atterrir ?" demandais-je.

"Environ 20 minutes, monsieur"

"Merci"

"Mais de rien"

L'hôtesse partit, quelques minutes plus tard, je sent Kurt remuer contre moi, il est en train de se réveiller.

"Blaine ?" appela Kurt.

"Oui, mon cœur ?"

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?" me demanda t-il.

"Presque 6 heures mon amour, ça va mieux ?"

"Un peu, " marmonna t-il.

"Je t'ai pris un verre d'eau"

"Oh merci mon cœur"

Il prend le verre et le boit d'un seul coup.

Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes de vol. Je lui proposa de faire des jeux sur mon portable.

On y joua jusqu'à ce que le pilote nous dit de nous préparer pour l'atterrissage. Je sent Kurt presser ma main. Je sais que l'atterrissage lui faisait toujours plus ou moins peur.

Nous pouvons sortir de l'avion, nous nous dirigeons vers le tapis roulant pour retrouver nos bagages. Kurt est toujours assez pâle, j'espère qu'il ira mieux demain, je n'aime pas le voir malade. Ça me rend triste. Nous prenons tous nos bagages et nous sortons de l'aéroport. J'appelle un taxi, nous montons dans la voiture et je donne au chauffeur l'adresse de notre nouvelle maison.

"Tu vas voir Kurt, tu vas adorer, la maison est magnifique, enfin de ce que j'ai vu" lui souriais-je.

Je le vois sourire légèrement, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, quand il est content il l'exprime normalement.

"Okay, Kurt qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" lui demandais-je.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas au plus haut de ma forme" répondit-il.

Je le prend dans mes bras et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

Nous arrivons enfin devant notre maison. Je paye le chauffeur et je sort de la voiture, j'aide Kurt à sortir. Il n'allait définitivement pas bien.

"Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital le taxi est toujours là." lui demandais-je.

"Non, ça va Blaine, vraiment." me répondit-il.

Je soupire mais je ne le contredit pas, nous rentrons dans la maison.

"Woah, c'est magnifique Blaine !" Dit Kurt en examinant la maison.

"Je savais que tu allais aimer"

Je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, quand tout à coup il me repousse:

"Ou sont les toilettes ?" demanda t-il avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

"La deuxième porte à gauche à l'étage, est ce que ça va ? demanda Blaine.

Il ne me répond pas, il part en courant pour aller vers les toilettes, je le suis en vitesse, et je le retrouves la tête au dessus de la linette des toilettes. Il se relève et tire la chasse d'eau.

"Kurt, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, va te reposer" lui ordonnais-je.

Il hoche la tête et je l'emmène vers la chambre, je l'aide à se déshabiller, pour qu'il reste en tee shirt et en boxer, il entre dans les draps, je dépose délicatement la couverture sur son corps pâle, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Je décide de lire le livre que j'avais emmené pour m'occuper pendant le vol, je vais le chercher et je reviens dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur la partie libre du lit et me met à lire.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sent la tête de Kurt se poser sur son torse, je caresse doucement ses cheveux parce que je sais qu'il aime ça.

Il s'endormit rapidement, je le regarde en souriant tristement, je n'aimais définitivement pas le voir dans cet état.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 ***Alors je vous explique je ne sais vraiment pas comment le service se fait à bord d'un avion, tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**P.O.V Blaine**

Kurt est toujours endormi contre moi quand j'entends son téléphone sonner. Je tend la main vers la table de nuit -je l'avais posé à cette endroit quand je l'avais aider à se déshabiller- et le saisis tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kurt, il dormait si paisiblement que l'idée de le réveiller me brise le cœur. Je regarde de qui il s'agit et je vois que l'appel est de Burt, je décroche le téléphone.

"Bonjour Burt"

 _"Blaine ça va ?"_ demanda l'homme.

"Ça va bien merci"

 _"Tu peux me passer Kurt je voudrais lui parler"_

"Euh Kurt dort en ce moment, il était malade dans l'avion et il a vomi en rentrant, je lui est conseillé de se reposer et il s'est endormi."

 _"Oh d'accord, tu me donnes des nouvelles de son état d'accord ? J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave."_

"J'espère aussi"

Je raccroche et sens Kurt bouger contre moi, un de ses yeux s'ouvre et il me regarde.

"Hey, tu te sens mieux, mon amour ?"

"Pas vraiment" Répondit-il.

"Kurt je pense toujours qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital"

"Oui je pense que tu as raison" dit-il en se relevant.

Je me lève du lit à mon tour quand il part encore une fois en courant vers la salle de bain. Je lui apporte ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.

"Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive pas, Blaine" sanglote t-il.

"Mon amour ne pleure pas, ça va aller on va aller et on va savoir ce que tu as, d'accord ?"

"O-oui" répondit-il à travers ses sanglots.

"Je vais appeler un taxi" lui expliquais-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

Je le laisse seul pour qu"il s'habille et appel un taxi. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a. Il n'est presque jamais malade d'habitude.

J'attends pendant quelques minutes et je le voit enfin descendre les escaliers. Il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras, je sens qu'il pleure dans mon épaule. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. Il se sépara de mes bras et me prit la main. Nous partons de la maison.

"Le taxi va bientôt arriver" je souris et Kurt me sourit lui aussi légèrement.

Nous attendons dehors pendant plusieurs minutes et enfin le taxi arrive, nous montons à l'intérieur.

"Ou voulez vous allez messieurs" demande le conducteur.

"L"hôpital le plus proche s'il vous plaît." demandais-je.

"D'accord nous y seront dans environ 20 minutes, vous pensez que votre ami tiendra le coup ?"

Kurt hoche la tête quand le regard du chauffeur se pose sur lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?" demande le chauffeur.

"Non, on vient de New York on est en vacances pour 1 mois ici" lui expliquais-je.

Je sent la tête de Kurt tomber sur mon épaule et je souris tristement.

Le trajet se fait particulièrement bien, le chauffeur est plutôt bavard donc cela m'aide à me détendre.

"Et voilà, messieurs ça fera 10 dollars s'il vous plaît" annonce le taxi quand nous arrivons à l'hôpital.

Je le paye et j'aide Kurt à descendre de la voiture.

Nous entrons dans l'hôpital, il me faut plusieurs minutes pour trouver ou est l'accueil. Quand je le vois, je m'y dirige, en tenant toujours Kurt par la main.

"Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? "demanda la dame de l'accueil.

"Mon mari est malade"

"D'accord, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement, est ce que vous pensez que vous avez fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le rendre malade ces derniers jours?" demanda t-elle.

"Non, on a prit l'avion, mais il n'a jamais eu de problème avec ça."

"D'accord, je vais prévenir un médecin,vous pouvez vous asseoir, il viendra vous cherchez dans quelques instants, ça va aller, monsieur?" Demande t-elle à Kurt.

Je me tourne vers lui et je vois qu'il est tout pâle.

"Les toilettes s'il vous plait ?"demanda t-il avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche.

"Venez avec moi, messieurs je vous accompagne, elle nous emmène vers les toilettes, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir et Kurt se précipite à l'intérieur. Je vois la dame de l'accueil prendre son portable, ou son biper peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, elle doit sûrement appeler un médecin.

Kurt ressorti des toilettes et nous retournons nous asseoir à l'accueil. Un homme en blouse blanche arrive, ça doit sûrement être le docteur que le femme à appeler. Il est plutôt grand, il a l'air jeune, il doit avoir environ la trentaine, il a les cheveux bruns et des yeux.

"Bonjour je suis le docteur Carter*, et vous êtes ?" demande t-il poliment.

"Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson Hummel et mon mari s'appelle Kurt Hummel Anderson" répondais-je.

"D'accord, veuillez me suivre, je vais placer votre mari dans une des chambres"sourit le médecin.

Je me lève et Kurt en fait autant. Nous suivons le docteur et nous arrivons dans une chambre d'hôpital.

"Vous pouvez vous allongez Mr Hummel" propose le docteur.

Kurt acquiesça et il s'allonge sur le lit. Je vais à ces côtés et lui prend la main.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe messieurs"

"J'ai des vomissements depuis ce matin et ça devient de plus en plus fréquent" répond Kurt.

"D'accord, d'autres symptômes ?"

"Je suis souvent fatigué."

Je vois le médecin réfléchir, il fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai bien une petite hypothèse mais je pense que c'est impossible, je reviens." Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je regarde Kurt.

"Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par impossible ?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas" me répondit Kurt dans un murmure.

Le médecin revient enfin avec une machine qui je pense sert aux échographies.

"Ce n'est pas pour qu'on est enceint ça? "je demande.

"En général oui, mais on peut aussi détecter des anomalies dans l'estomac" explique le médecin.

"Je peux?" demande le médecin en saisissant doucement l'ourlet du tee-shirt de Kurt.

"Euh...oui" répond Blaine et je sens dans sa voix qu'il est gêné.

Le médecin prit le tube de gel.

"Ça va être un peu froid, prévient le médecin.

Ce dernier applique le gel sur le ventre de Kurt, qui sursaute quand il sent le liquide sur sa peau.

Le médecin prend un objet que je ne connais pas sur le gel et il le bouger sur le ventre de Kurt tout en regardant son écran.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage du docteur Carter, cela m'intrigue beaucoup donc je décide de lui demander.

"Pourquoi vous souriez, docteur ?"

"Messieurs, je vous annonce que vous allez devenir pères" sourit le docteur Carter.

"Euh... pardon j'ai dû mal entendre ?" demande Kurt.

"Regarder par vous même, Monsieur Hummel Anderson. Vous êtes rendu à environ une semaine de grossesse."

Le médecin tourne la machine d'échographie vers Kurt, je veux aussi voir donc je vais aux côtés de Kurt et la je le voit.

"Je comprend pas comment ça peut être possible ?" demande Kurt.

"Nous avons déjà eu quelques cas comme le votre, les hommes possèdent aussi quelques ovules, je sais que cela peut vous étonnez, les grossesses masculines sont très rares, car l'ovule est très difficile à être fécondé."** explique le médecin.

Kurt commence a pleurer.

"Oh non mon amour ne pleures, on est pas obligé de le garder si tu ne veux pas."

"Je VEUX le garder," répond Kurt, "je suis juste si heureux."

Le docteur Carter a toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il nous demande:

"Est ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse une copie de l'échographie ?"

"Oh oui docteur, s'il vous plaît" répond Kurt.

"D'accord très bien, ne bougez je reviens"

Le docteur sort de la chambre et Kurt me saute au cou.

"Blaine, tu y crois, toi ?"

"C'est tellement magnifique, on va avoir _notre_ enfant.

"J'espère qu'il ou elle aurait tes yeux" sourit Kurt en me regardant.

Je lui sourit avant de me pencher vers lui pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Oh pardon de déranger" s'excuse le docteur Carter quand il rentre à nouveau dans la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas grave" sourit Kurt.

Il me tend le papier de l'échographie, je le regarde encore une fois pendant que le docteur essuyais le gel du ventre de Kurt.

"Alors je vous donne rendez vous dans un mois pour la prochaine échographie. Ce sera moi qui m"occupera de vous pendant votre grossesse"

"D'accord" On sourit.

"J'ai une question" demande Kurt.

"Je vous écoutes" sourit le docteur.

"Je voudrais savoir si on pourra toujours... enfin vous voyez.

"Kurt !" je m'exclame en rougissant.

Le docteur rit et il répond:

"Oh oui vous pourrez toujours avoir des rapports."

"Attendez y'a un truc qui me chiffonne" je lance.

"Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment le bébé va sortir ?" rit le docteur.

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, nous aurons recours à la césarienne, ne vous inquiétez il n'y pas beaucoup de risque"

Nous sourions.

"Eh bien merci Docteur" Je dis en lui serrant la main.

"Mais de rien. Au revoir. Et toutes mes félicitations" sourit-il.

"Merci" disons nous en même temps.

Le chemin du retour se fait en silence, Kurt regarde son ventre et le touche quelques fois, je trouve ça adorable.

On arrive enfin chez nous.

"Mon dieu Kurt je suis tellement heureux, on va... je n'arrive même pas à le dire tellement ça me paraît impossible" je ris.

"On va avoir un enfant ! Il faut que j'appelle Rachel." dit-il en sortant son téléphone, mais tout à coup il me le donne en vitesse et cours a nouveau vers la salle de bain. Je cours après lui et le rejoint, je le tiens par les épaules.

"Tu penses que tu vas réussir a tenir 9 mois comme ça"

"Oui, c'est un miracle, et ça ne se reproduira sans doute jamais, alors oui je suis prêt à affronter les neufs prochains mois pour mettre en monde notre bébé" sourit Kurt en me regardant amoureusement.

"Je t'aime tellement Kurt si tu savais." Je m'approche de lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je le sais" murmure t-il contre mes lèvres, il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes. "Et je t'aime aussi"

* * *

*Un de mes docteurs préféré dans la série "Urgences"

** J'ai inventé tout ça, je pense que vous le saviez ;)

 **A suivre... :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**P.O.V Kurt**

Je n'en reviens pas que l'on vient juste de m'annoncer que je suis enceint. Je suis tellement heureux, et fatigué aussi. J'appellerais Rachel demain, pour l'instant je veux profiter de mon mari.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire mon cœur" me demande Blaine, alors qu'il me rejoint sur le canapé ou je m'étais assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Je regarderais bien un film" Je lui répond en le regardant amoureusement.

"Quel film tu voudrais regarder ?" me demande t-il.

"Je ne sais pas, met celui que tu veux"

"Non, Kurt c'est toi qui choisis, on vient de t'annoncer que tu es enceint quand même"

"Tu vas utiliser cette excuse pendant toute ma grossesse ?" Je demande avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Peut être bien " répondit-il en riant.

"Bon d'accord, alors je veux regarder Titanic" je lui répond en lui souriant.

Il me sourit et va prendre le DVD dans l'étagère qui se trouve près de la télé. Il l met dans le lecteur prend la télécommande et vient s'asseoir à mes côtes, il appuie sur la touche play et le film commença, je me blotti contre son flanc gauche et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Blaine me pose un doux baiser sur mes cheveux.

Au milieu du film je commence à m'assoupir.

 **P.O.V Blaine**

Je sens Kurt poser sa tête sur mon épaule, il est tellement adorable. Je l'aime tellement.

Je le regarde, le film n'a plus d'importance tout ce qui compte c'est mon magnifique mari blotti contre moi. Je sens qu'il devient un peu plus lourd contre mon épaule. Je comprend qu'il s'est endormi. Je prend la télécommande que j'avais poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé et éteint la télé. Je me lève le plus doucement possible et le prend dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à notre chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit et lui enlève sa chemise et je touche délicatement son ventre en souriant. Je dépose un baiser sur l'estomac de mon chéri et part me changer dans la salle de bain attenante. Je passa mes mains sur mon visage, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, je suis tellement heureux.

Quand je rentre de nouveau dans la chambre je vois Kurt, il a l'air d'être profondément endormi. C'est normal nous avons eu une journée assez éprouvante. Je me couche et nous recouvre des couettes. Je sentis Kurt se blottir contre moi.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, il est 10 heure du matin, je vois que Kurt est toujours endormi. Je me lève du lit tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kurt et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je veux lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit. Je décide d'aller à la boulangerie du coin de la rue pour aller acheter des bonnes petites pâtisserie. Je lui écrit un mot, juste au cas ou il se réveillerais pendant mon absence.

Je prend les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et je pars vers la boulangerie. J'arrive et entre à l'intérieur .

"Bonjour je voudrais deux croissants au beurre et deux pains au chocolat, s'il vous plaît"

"D'accord " elle me rend simplement et me sert ce que j'ai demander.

Je paye et je rentre en vitesse à la maison, priant pour que Kurt ne se soit pas réveiller entre temps.

J'entre à l'intérieur et je ne le voie pas dans la cuisine j'en conclu donc qu'il n'est pas réveiller, je me dirige vers notre chambre,j'ouvre la porte et je le vois, il est blottit contre mon oreiller. Il est tellement adorable.

Je referme la porte et je retourne dans la cuisine, je sort un plateau et je dispose dessus les pâtisseries que je viens d'acheter, je met la machine a café en marche et je dépose deux tasses à l'intérieur. Quand le café est prêt je saisis les tasses et les déposes sur le plateau. Je le prend entre mes mains. Je le pose quelques instants sur la commode prêt de la table le temps de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, il le reprend et entre dans la chambre. Je me dirige vers le lit, je repose encore une fois le plateau et m'allonge aux côtés de Kurt. Je lui dépose des petits baisers mouillés dans son cou, il grogne dans son sommeil. Il se redresse et ouvre doucement les yeux. Il papillonne des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de les adapter à la lumière du jour.

"Bonjour mon amour" je lui souris avant de lui déposer un long baiser sur la bouche.

"Mmm... bonjour mon cœur"

"Petit déjeuner au lit, mon amour, surprise !"

Il me sourit et m'embrasse encore une fois.

"Merci mon cœur"

Il regarde pendant quelques secondes le plateau, il prend une tasse de café et un croissant.

"Tu t'es rappelé que j'adorais les croissant ?" me demanda Blaine avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Je hoche la tête tout en lui souriant amoureusement.

"Blaine ?" Il m'appel.

"Oui mon cœur ?"

"Est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serais aussi gros qu'une baleine"

"Tu seras une très belle baleine, alors" je rit.

"Blaine" Il me met en coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Non sérieusement, Kurt je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, surtout que tu vas donner la vie à notre petit bébé"

Je vois que Kurt est ému, après l'avoir embrasser je caresse doucement son ventre de la main.

Il s'apprête à manger une bouchée de son croissant quand tout à coup il se lève et part en courant vers la salle de bain.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il rentre dans la chambre alors qu'il brosse ses dents.

"Tu penses que tu vas supporter tous ses vomissements?"

Il retourne dans la salle de bain et il revient quelques secondes plus tard.

"Oui Blaine ça va aller ne t'inquiètes, les vomissements ne durent que pendant les premières semaine de grossesse."

Je lui sourit et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser.

"Il faut qu'on prévienne nos amis et nos familles" je lui dit.

"Oui tu as raison, on pourrait faire ça sur Skype !" répondit-il.

"Ouais d'accord, par contre pour mes parents, je préfère les appeler"

Kurt fronce les sourcils mais ne réplique pas.

"D'accord" me dit-il en souriant. "Moi je pensais à inviter mes parents pour leur annoncer, tu serais d'accord ?" me demande t-il.

"Bien sur" je lui réponds simplement.

Il prend son téléphone et envoie un messages groupé à tout nos amis.

 _ **Connectez vous sur Skype à 12:00, Blaine et moi avons une super nouvelle à vous annoncez -Kurt.**_

"Pourquoi midi et pas tout de suite?" je lui demande.

"Parce que j'ai quelques chose de prévu dans l'heure qui vient" dit-il, un sourire en coin sur son visage.

"Ah oui et c'est quoi ?" je lui demande en rentrant dans son jeu.

"Tu vas me faire l'amour, j'en ai tellement envie ! Je te veux en moi !" me dit-il en m'attaquant le cou avec ses lèvres.

 _Mon dieu, il est tellement excité, c'est trop sexy !_

"Déshabille moi, Blaine, vite !" dit-il tout en roulant ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement contre mon entrejambe qui commençait déjà à durcir.

Il m'arrache littéralement mon gilet, suivit de mon polo, de mon jean et mon boxer, je me retrouve nu en moins d'une minutes, il est vraiment très excité ce matin, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des hormones ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais Dieu que j'aime quand il est comme ça. Je suis déjà en totale érection. Il se déshabille entièrement aussi vite que comme il l'a fait avec moi. Il recommence à se frotter contre mon entrejambe, je gémis quand je sent son érection se frotter contre la mienne. Il se place entre mes jambe et il prend entièrement ma verge dans sa bouche, ma tête bascule en arrière, c'est tellement bon ! Il joue avec mes testicules avec son petit doigt, il me rend complètement fou, sans prévenir -encore une fois- il abandonna ma verge et il commença à licher mon entrée, je n'en peux plus donc je décide de renverser la situation et je m'allonge sur lui, je tends le bras vers le deuxième tiroir de la table de nuit, où se trouve le lubrifiant. Je m'enduis trois de mes doigts de lubrifiant et j'approche un premier doigt près de son entrée, je masse un peu son ouverture avant de plonger un doigt à l'intérieur. Il gémit, je me penche vers lui, je l'embrasse langoureusement, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne. J'entre un second doigt en Kurt et je l'entends me dire:

"C'est bon, Blaine, vas-y, j'ai envie de toi"

"Tu es sur ?" je lui demande.

"Oui" souffle t-il.

J'acquiesce et je retire mes doigts, je reprend la bouteille de lubrifiant et j'en étale sur mon sexe. Quand je suis prêt, j'approche ma verge de son entrée, et je le pénètre doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Je l'entends grogner et il fait un léger mouvement de bassin pour me montrer qu'il est prêt, je me recule, faisant en sorte que seul mon gland ne soit en lui et je plonge profondément en lui. Je l'entends crier et il se resserre autour de ma verge. Je grogne contre son cou. Il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, et de ce fait, je frappe sa prostate, je le sens se resserrer toujours un peu plus autour de mon sexe gonflé de désir. Je le sens se tendre dans mes bras, je saisit sa verge et commence à le masturber. Il se cambre et se laisse emporter par son orgasme. Je jouis à mon tour, tout en regardant son magnifique visage et en gémissant inlassablement son prénom.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés ne voulant pas écraser son ventre,ça ne serait pas bon pour le bébé. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je caresse doucement son ventre. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

"On devrait se rhabiller, non ? Je ne pense pas que nos amis veuillent nous voir nus sur leurs ordinateurs" Il me dit ceci en souriant.

"Quoique Santana et Puck seraient surement très intéressé" rajoute t-il.

Je ris et je l'embrasse tendrement.

"Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me voir nu, je vais m'habiller. "

Il me suit et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer, après un dernier baiser nous sortons de la salle de bain, Kurt alla s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que je vais chercher l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, je rejoins mon chéri sur le lit.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**P.D.V Blaine**

Kurt vient me rejoindre sur le lit, il me dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et il alluma l'ordinateur.

"Comment tu penses qu'ils vont réagir ?" me demanda Kurt.

"Rachel et Jesse vont être super content pour nous ça j'en suis sur, mais les autres... Franchement je ne sais pas" Je lui réponds avant de prendre l'ordinateur et de le poser sur mes genoux, j'ouvre Skype et je vois que Puck, Quinn, Jess, Rachel, Mercedes et Artie sont déjà connecté. Il ne manque plus que Mike, Santana, et Brittany.

Nous attendons quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit connectés.

"Alors Kurtie, chéri, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ?" demande Mercedes.

"Vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire, parce que moi non plus j'ai du mal a réaliser mais-"

"Bon accouche Porcelaine" s'impatiente Santana.

Blaine me regarde avant de rigoler.

"Eh bien justement Santana, je vais bientôt accouché, je suis enceint de presque 1 mois, si vous ne me croyez pas je peux vous montrer mon échographie.

Personne ne parle, donc Kurt tend son bras vers la table de nuit ou était posé son échographie, il la prit et la mit devant l'ordinateur.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde se met a crier de joie et a nous félicitez.

"Mon dieu, les gars je suis trop contente pour vous" s'exclame Mercedes.

"Moi aussi, vous allez être de très bon pères, j'en suis persuadée" " sourit Santana.

"Merci beaucoup tout le monde" je répond, Kurt était en larme.

"Euh... Kurt" appela Puck.

Kurt relève sa tête.

"Oui ?" répond Kurt.

"Comment... je veux dire comment le bébé va... sortir ?"

"J'aurais une césarienne, Puck" répond Kurt en souriant. Puck pouvait être vraiment idiot des fois.

"Ça va faire bizarre de te revoir avec un gros bidon quand tu reviendra à New York " rit Rachel.

"Kurt si tu as besoin de conseille pendant ta grossesse, tu peux compter sur moi, ma porte sera toujours ouverte" dit Quinn.

"Merci beaucoup Quinn, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part" Je réponds encore une fois à la place de Kurt, car ce dernier s'est remis à pleurer. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui sourit, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je t'aime" je l'entends chuchoter.

Nous sommes rester presque une heure de plus à parler à nos amis jusqu'à que tout le monde se déconnecte.

"Je vais appeler mon père." me dit Kurt.

Je lui sourit et je le vois prendre son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Il compose le numéro de son père et il pose son téléphone contre son oreille.

 **P.D.V Kurt**

Les réactions m'ont vraiment ému, ils sont vraiment tous parfait. Il faut que j'appelle mon père, je suis complètement stressé, j'ai très peur de sa réaction.

Je compose son numéro et pose mon téléphone contre mon oreille. Et j'entends enfin sa voix.

 _"Allô ? Kurt ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe tu ne devrais pas être en train de bronzer sur la plage ou à manger à cette heure ?"_

"Papa, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer"

 _"Ah, qu'est ce que c'est ?"_

"Tu te rappelle ce jour ou Blaine t'a répondu parce que j'étais malade ?"

 _"Euh... oui, Kurt fiston, qu'est ce qui se passe tu me fais, tu n'as rien de grave ?"_

"Papa, je suis enceint"

Ça y est je lui est dit.

 _"Comment ça ?" me demande t-il._

"Eh bien Blaine et moi on est allé a l'hôpital et le médecin m'a dit que j'étais enceint, c'est très rare mais nous ne sommes pas le premier couple à qui cela arrive"

Il y a un blanc et je commence à m'inquiéter.

 _"Je vais être grand- père ?" demande mon père._

"Oui papa tu vas être grand-père"

 _"Et tu en est à combien de mois"_

"Bientôt 1 mois papa"

 _"Oh mon dieu je suis tellement heureux pour vous."_

Je commença à pleurer. Je sens Blaine arriver derrière moi et il m'enlace par la taille, il déposa un doux baiser sous mon oreille.

"Papa, je vais te laisser"

 _"D'accord, fais bien attention à toi fiston."_

"Promis"

Je raccroche et je me tourne vers Blaine. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

"Il faut que tu appelles tes parents mon amour"

Je l'entends soupirer et il prend à son tour son téléphone. Il mit le haut parleur et la voix de Mme Anderson se fit entendre.

 _"Allô, Blaine mon chéri"_

"Hey, je dois t'annoncer quelques chose maman"

 _"Vas y je t'écoute mon chéri"_

"Est- ce que papa est là"

 _"Oh mon chéri je ne t'ai pas prévenu, j'ai quitter ton père, on est actuellement en instance de divorce"_

"Oh d'accord... euh... maman... Kurt est enceint."

 _"Comment est ce que c'est possible"_

Blaine lui explique dans les détail ce que nous a dit le médecin et on entendit de nouveau la voix de Mme Anderson.

" _C'est très inattendu... En tous cas félicitations les garçons et Blaine prends bien soin de Kurt."_

"Merci maman et ne t'en fais pas je prendrais bien soin de Kurt"

Je le vois raccrocher.

"Je t'aime" je lui dis avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je t'aime aussi" Me répond Blaine contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser plus profondément.

"J'ai envie de toi" Je lui murmure contre ses lèvres

"Encore ?" me demanda t-il.

"Je n'y peux rien si mon mari est extrêmement sexy"

Il m'embrassa encore plus profondément et je me laisse totalement faire.

OOOOOOOOLoveKlaine23OOOOOOOO

Un mois passa et Blaine et mois devons nous rendre chez le médecin pour ma deuxième échographie. Nous étions dans la salle d'attente quand le docteur Carter arrive.

"Bonjour messieurs, veuillez me suivre" nous dit-il poliment.

Nous suivons le médecin et on arrive dans son bureau.

"Alors comment se passe votre grossesse Mr Hummel ?" demande le médecin.

"Très bien, il n'y a pas de soucis pour l'instant et mon mari s'occupe très bien de moi." je lui réponds en souriant à Blaine en même temps.

"Très bien, vous allez vous allonger sur le lit, juste là, je vais chercher le matériel." dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je vais m'allonger sur le lit, Blaine est plus souriant que jamais. Il relève un peu ma chemise et caresse mon ventre.

"Tu commence a avoir un petit bidon, c'est adorable" me dit-il avant de me déposer un petit baiser sur l'estomac.

Le médecin revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la machine. Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il avait exécuter le mois dernier. Je ne sursaute pas au liquide froid et je tourne ma tête vers la machine pour voir mon petit bout de chou à l'intérieur de moi.

"Eh bien, bravo les garçons, votre bébé est en très bonne santé, on se revoit le mois prochain"

"Euh, docteur, nous sommes seulement en vacances ici, nous retournons à New York dans deux semaines."

"D'accord pas de problème, je vais faire envoyer votre dossier et je vais appeler un de mes amis qui travail à New York pour qu'il vous prenne en charge, il s'appelle Docteur Green. Vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à l'accueil."

Je commence à pleurer quand le Docteur Carter prononce le nom du médecin.

"Que se passe t-il Mr Hummel"

"Je connais ce Docteur Green, il s'est occupé de mon frère et c'est même lui qui m'a annoncé qu'il était... qu'il était..."

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, j'éclate en sanglots. Je vois le médecin avoir un air désolé sur son visage.

"Oh je suis désolé, je...je ne savais pas, je peux appeler un autre médecin.

"Non...non, c'est bon, ça va aller."

"Au revoir docteur" dit Blaine.

Il enroula un bras protecteur autour de ma taille.

Je me remet peu à peu et quand nous arrivons à la maison je propose à Blaine:

"Ça te dit d'aller à la plage... je veux dire, il faut que j'en profite avant d'être énorme."

"Ouais, pas de problème"

Nous nous préparons et je prépare nos affaires, je prend un parasol et nous partons de la maison.

La plage n'était pas très remplie, il était encore tôt et les gens doivent être en train de manger à cette heure là. Je demande à Blaine qu'on se mette dans un endroit tranquille. Nous trouvons enfin l'endroit idéal. Blaine planta le parasol dans le sable afin de nous cacher. Il se retourne vers moi et capture mes lèvres avec les siennes pour un long baiser langoureux, je le fait s'allonger sur la serviette et je m'allonge sur lui.

"Kurt on peut pas.. on est à la plage"

"Désolé, mais quand on rentrera tu me feras l'amour comme il se doit"

Je l'entends grogner mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire quand il regarda mon ventre.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**P.O.V Kurt**

Après quelques heures à nous prélasser sur la plage et après plusieurs tentatives de séduction de Kurt, nous décidons de rentrer à la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour nous passons devant un vendeur de glace. Kurt se dirige en courant vers le camion et s'achète une glace avec deux boules, une à la vanille et une au chocolat. Je comprend qu'il va continuer sa petite torture. Il commence à lécher une des boules tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard rempli de désir. Je détourne la tête, si je continues à le regarder je ne pourrais plus me retenir de me jeter sur lui. J'entends soudain un gémissements venant de Kurt, il allait vraiment me rendre fou.

Heureusement nous arrivons enfin chez nous et Kurt venait de finir sa glace.

Dès que nous entrons dans la maison, je le plaque contre la porte et commence à l'embrasser profondément. Il gémit puis rompt le baiser.

"Je t'ai excité, hein ?" me demande t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je me contente de grogner de plaisir et de lui attaquer le cou, je le sens passer ses mains dans mes boucles, il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que je lui déposait un suçon dans le cou.

"B-Blaine" halète t-il.

"Hmm" je lui répond en bourdonnant contre son cou.

"J'ai envie de toi" soupire t-il dans mon oreille.

Je l'embrasse et descend mes mains vers le bas de son corps, les stoppant sur ses fesses, je les saisies et le soulève contre le mur, je le sens essayer de rouler ses hanches contre les miennes et il gémit de frustration quand il n'y arrive pas.

"Blaine la ch-chambre" souffle t-il.

Je lui souris et le prit par la main, nous nous dirigeons en courant vers notre chambre.

Dès que nous arrivons dans la chambre, je reprend ou je m'étais arrêter, je roula ses fesses dans mes mains tandis que je lui mordillais son lobe d'oreille. Je laisse ses fesses pour aller attaquer son tee shirt que je retira en vitesse, je le fais voler dans la pièce, alors que je me dirige vers les tétons du châtain qui n"est plus qu'un désordre de gémissements et de cris contre moi. Il me relève et prend mon visage en coupe pour pouvoir m'embrasser langoureusement. C'est à mon tour de gémir quand je sens sa langue contre la mienne et ses mains passer sous ma chemise légère, il me la retire et la jette dans la chambre.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me mettre à genoux pour pouvoir retirer le pantalon de mon mari, qui gémissait contre la porte. J'ouvre son pantalon et le retire, Kurt se retrouve donc en boxer et je vois son sexe à travers son sous vêtement, dur et probablement douloureux. Je retourne l'embrasser à pleine bouche et je le sens poser ses mains sur mes fesses les caressant pour enfin les rouler entre ses mains, ma bouche s'ouvrit contre la sienne et un gémissement sorti de ma bouche.

"Blaine, j'ai tellement envie de toi..." grogne t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je le pris par la taille et le porta contre moi pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Je l'allongea et me positionne au dessus de lui. Mon mari retourna bien vite la position, je me retrouve donc allonger contre le matelas, avec Kurt assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Il caressa entièrement mon torse, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il arrive enfin à mon short et me le retire en vitesse. Il ne perd pas de temps pour faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes, il le jeta a terre et prit immédiatement mon sexe dans sa main, il commença de lent vas et viens sur ma verge, ce qui me fait gémir, mon dieu il m'excite tellement, je prend ses fesses dans mes mains et les presse quand je sens ses douces lèvres entourer mon gland, je roule des hanches, Kurt retire mon sexe de sa bouche et il retire rapidement son boxer. Je soulève mes hanches quand je vois son sexe enfin libre. Je le retourne en un mouvement et je l'embrasse profondément, il pose sa main sur ma nuque tandis que sa deuxième main caresse mon torse avec le bout de ses doigts ce qui fit frissonner tout mon corps. Je tends ma main vers la table de nuit pour saisir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Nos sexes se frottent pendant quelques instants, Kurt m'attrapa brutalement par la nuque pour envahir ma bouche de sa langue. Il gémit fortement dans ma bouche.

J'enduis aveuglement mes doigts pendant que Kurt envahit ma bouche avec sa langue, il est tellement excité qu'il commence à me masturber, je gémis et j'entre un doigt en lui, rapidement suivi de deux autres. Il me supplia de le prendre maintenant et c'est ce que je fis. J'alignais mon sexe à son entrée et je le pénétra doucement. Il grogna sous moi, ce qui m'excita encore plus si c'était possible. Je commença de lents vas et viens, le temps qu'il s'habitue et quand il fut totalement prêt, j'accélérais le mouvements de mes hanches, plongeant de plus en plus profondément en Kurt, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un hurlement venant de Kurt, je venais surement de toucher sa prostate, je continua le même mouvement, percutant plusieurs fois sa prostate. Je le sentis se resserrer autour de mon sexe, je l'entend crier on nom pendant qu'il jouit, ce qui me fit jouir également dans les fesses de mon mari.

Je m'écroula sur le corps de mon mari, mais je me redressa bien vite ayant peur d'écraser le bébé.

Je vois Kurt me sourire.

"Je t'aime," me chuchote t-il.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour"

Je lui propose d'aller nous laver, il accepta et après une bonne douche nous retournions sur le lit et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **P.O.V Kurt  
**

Je me réveilla en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je mis en vitesse un pantalon de sport, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un tee shirt, je me dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit...

"Papa ! Carole !"

"Salut fiston"

"Bonjour Burt, bonjour Carole" J'entendis une voix derrière moi, je me retourna et aperçu mon magnifique mari, déjà habillé.

"Hey salut mon cœur" Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Tu commences à avoir un petit ventre, mon chéri, c'est trop mignon" sourit Carole.

Je rit et m'exclipsa après avoir expliqué que j'allais me changer. Je laisse donc Blaine seul avec mes parents.

 **P.O.V Blaine**

"Alors Blaine, vous avez la photo de l'échographie ?" me demanda le père de Kurt.

"Oh oui, je vais la chercher pour pouvoir vous la montrez."

Je me dirigea vers la chambre, j'entendis que Kurt était dans la douche, j'ouvris son tiroir de table de nuit et saisit la photo avant de revenir auprès des parents de Kurt.

"Et voilà" Je leur tendis la photo, Burt la prit et sourit.

"Tu te rends compte Carole on va devenir grands parents" dit Burt les larmes aux yeux.

"Eh oui papa tu va être grand père" dit Kurt en revenant dans le salon, il s'assit à mes côtés et me prit la main.

"Alors Kurt comment tu te sens ?" demanda Carole à Kurt.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, Carole, et Blaine prend bien soin de moi" répondit Kurt avant de m'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche.

"Tu n'a plus de nausées ?" demanda Burt à Kurt, "Parce que quand j'ai appelé Blaine m'a dit que tu avais des nausées"

"Non, plus de nausées, heureusement d'ailleurs c'était très désagréable"

"Je suis content que t'aille bien" sourit Burt "Et je suis content que tu t'occupes bien de mon fils, Blaine" me dit-il

"Je serais toujours là pour lui, Burt"

"Je sais" sourit Burt.

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde. Et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, mais comme vous le savez peut-être je viens de rentrer au lycée, je dois donc m'habituer au rythme des contrôles et je veux aussi bien réviser parce que j'ai comme objectif de réussir mon année, il faut donc que je me plonge dans mes révisions. J'espère que vous comprenez. Voilà j'ai fini de parler, je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre de It's A Miracle, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **9:**

 **P.O.V Blaine**

Nos vacances sont finis, nous sommes en ce moment dans l'avion du retour vers New York, Kurt était endormi sur mon épaule. Cela fait presque deux mois que Kurt est enceint et il est de plus en plus fatigué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je l'entend soupirer dans son sommeil. Il s'était endormi depuis près de trois heures et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage détendu et apaisé. Je déplace lentement mon bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et le dépose tendrement sur son petit ventre, _notre_ bébé se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui ci. Je sens Kurt bouger dans son sommeil et un de ses yeux s'ouvre lentement. Il me sourit légèrement avant de se redresser pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, je souris contre ses lèvres et je le sens enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

* * *

Après plus de cinq heures de vol, nous atterrissons enfin. Quand je sors de l'aéroport avec Kurt, je vois Rachel et Jess, qui nous avait dit qu'il viendrais nous récupérer.

"Salut les garçons, comment vous allez ?" nous demande Rachel.

"Ça va un peu fatigué mais ça va" répond Kurt.

"Oh Kurtie, tu commences à avoir un petit bidon, c'est trop mignon."

Kurt lui sourit légèrement avant de s'écrouler, je le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il rouvre doucement ses yeux et me regarde avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Hey bébé, tu t'es évanouit, tu te sent mal ?" je lui demande en essayant de masquer au mieux mon inquiétude.

"J'ai... J'ai juste envie de dormir"

"D'accord, mon amour" je lui répond avant de me tourner vers Rachel et Jess, "Vous pouvez nous ramenez ?" .

"Bien sur"

On se dirige tous les quatre vers la voiture de Rachel, je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Kurt, pour le soutenir. Dès qu'il fut assis sur le siège de la voiture il se rendormit.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

La voiture s'arrête devant notre maison, je remercie Rachel et réveille Kurt qui grogne.

"Allez Kurt, tu vas pouvoir aller dormir."

"Merci de t'occuper de moi, mon amour" me dit Kurt quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture.

"De rien mon amour, c'est complètement normal"

* * *

6 mois étaient passé et Kurt a maintenant un énorme bidon, il ne peut presque pas bouger donc il reste allongé sur notre lit, réclamant des baisers et surtout du sexe, en trois jours nous avions fait l'amour une dizaine de fois et presque partout dans la maison, sur le plan de travail, sur la table de la cuisine, dans la douche et sur le canapé. J'avais appris que Kurt attendait un petit garçon, lui ne veux pas savoir avant l'accouchement.

J'ai donc décoré la futur chambre de notre bébé seul, et j'étais assez fier de moi, les murs étaient bleus clair, au dessus du berceau il y avait un petit mobile et tout ce qu'il y a dans une chambre de nouveau né.

"Blaiiiine" cria Kurt depuis la chambre.

"J'arrive mon cœur" je lui répond avant de monter en vitesse vers notre chambre.

J'arrive dans la chambre et m'assied à coté de lui sur le lit et lui sourit.

"J'ai envie de toi" me chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille avant de me mordre gentiment mon lobe.

"Mmmh, moi aussi" je lui répond avant de l'embrasser profondément et langoureusement, ma langue explore sa bouche et je le sens grogner dans ma bouche.

Je pose mes mains sur le bas de son tee shirt pour pouvoir le lui retirer. Je rompit le baiser le temps que le tee shirt passe par dessus la tête de mon mari, dès que cela fut fait, je repose en vitesse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens la main de Kurt se poser sur mon dos et descendre jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon tee shirt qu'il saisit pour pouvoir me le retirer et ensuite le jeter dans la pièce, je l'allonge tendrement sur le lit et je commence à embrasser son cou, je lui mord et lui lèche avant de descendre vers ses tétons que je lèche un après l'autre. Je lève les yeux vers mon mari, sa tête est rejetée en arrière et sa bouche est entrouverte. Je continue à torturer ses boutons de chair, il gémit faiblement. Je continue mon chemin passant ma langue sur le gros ventre de mon chéri, pour me retrouver face à son entrejambe recouverte de son jean. Je déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit le bouton du pantalon de mon amoureux. Il soulève ses hanches pour que je puisse l'enlever plus facilement, je décide de le faire attendre un peu et je retourne l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes fesses, je gémis dans le baiser et je le sens passer mes mains dans mon boxer pour prendre mes fesses dans ses mains.

Quand tout à coup il se stoppe et son visage se crispe de douleur.

"Mon amour qu'est ce qui se passe"

Seul un gémissement étouffé me répondit, il se releva en vitesse et posa sa main sur son ventre.

"J'ai... J'ai mal !" crie t-il.

"Oh mon dieu est ce que tu crois que le bébé..."

"Oui Blaine, je crois..."

"Oh mon dieu je t'emmène à l'hôpital."

Kurt crie maintenant de toute ses forces. Je me rhabille en vitesse avant de l'aider à se rhabiller lui aussi. J'ouvre l'armoire de notre chambre, pour aller attraper le sac prévu pour cet évènement. Je me tourne vers Kurt et le voit se tordre de douleur sur le lit des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Ca va aller, Kurt, est ce que tu crois que tu peux te lever?"

Il hoche la tête et se lève.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sortons de notre maison et nous entrons dans la voiture, direction l'hôpital.

Quand nous arrivons, j'aide Kurt à sortir de la voiture, nous nous dirigeons en vitesse vers l'accueil.

"Bonjour madame, est ce que nous pourrions voir le docteur Green, c'est urgent, il s'occupe de mon mari, il va accoucher."

La dame me regarde avant de saisir un dossier dans la pile.

"Mr Hummel, c'est ça ?" demande t-elle.

"Oui" souffle Kurt.

"Je vais biper le docteur Green, il ne devrait pas tarder vous pensez que ça va aller ?"

Je lui sourit pour réponse et j'aide Kurt à aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il me serre la main à chaque contraction qui arrive pour ne pas être bruyant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois, le Dr Green se diriger en vitesse vers Kurt avec un fauteuil roulant. J'aide Kurt ç s'asseoir dedans et nous nous dirigeons vers les salles de maternité.

Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre, Kurt laissa sortir toute la douleur qu'il retenu et crie de toute ses forces.

"Vite nous devons faire la césarienne" dit Dr Green aux autres médecins.

Je vois les médecin tout préparer, le docteur anesthésia localement Kurt. Mon mari me regarde avec un air inquiet, je ne lui est pas lâché la main depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre.

Les médecins commence la césarienne et quelques minutes plus tard des pleurs se firent entendre. Mes yeux et ceux de Kurt se remplir de larmes.

"Et voilà messieurs, votre beau petit garçon" sourit le docteur Green, il déposa le nouveau né dans les bras de Kurt, qui lui sourit.

"Un garçon" répète Kurt.

"Comment est ce que tu veux l'appeler mon amour ?" je lui demande.

"J'ai toujours aimé le prénom Mason" me dit Kurt en souriant.

"J'aime aussi" je lui répond avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je dépose ensuite un baiser sur le front de notre bébé.

"Bienvenue dans ce monde, Mason" dit Kurt tendrement en souriant à notre fils.

Mason gazouille avant de serrer le petit doigt de Kurt dans sa main.

"Il est tellement beau" je chuchote dans l'oreille de Kurt.

"Tout comme toi mon amour" répond Kurt avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


End file.
